gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Portal of Earth
Tips * The basic idea of this spell is that you can get the rewards from the maze without increasing the difficulty. You can go back and get more EP, more loot, more quest-specific rewards, etc, all of which will make fighting upper floors easier. This makes PoE one of the most powerful spells in the game. * With no other buff than fully upgraded Planar Prophet and Earth Master, you need a power of 307 to rewind 45 floors. * Useful when you are trying to chase maze-specific dp quests such as "Gather X items" or "Kill X enemies". * Extremely useful in mazes where you can gain a lot of power from the maze. For example in Avalon Fortress you can rewind the floors and gather more engineering elements to boost your stats. So if you rewind 30 floors at level 39, you will face level 40 boss with 70 floors' worth of engineering upgrades instead of 40. * Holy Rune Master's Arcane Crucible will NOT allow you to craft PoE. * Erathia is the only place you can get an item (Opticus (Brown)) that cast Portal of Earth. * You can get PoE from the following sources, but other than the Planar Prophet Title, you can ONLY EVER get one Portal of Earth per run. So you get a maximum of two Portals of Earth (except with Tarot, see below), but you must take Planar Prophet to get the second one. ** Planar Prophet mage title ** Random maze loot chest ** Maze Boss chest ** Buy in a shop ** Obtain from a source of random spells that offers 5th-level scrolls (i.e. High Priest, Earth Spell Book, Earth Orb, or a complete Wizard's Suit.) * Note that getting a third one is possible using Tarot cards, you need to have tarot in your team, and chances are pretty low of getting one. Meaning that with the 3 PoE that i already got in Erathia (one from the Opticus) is still only got the tarot one 1/3 runs. Similar Effects Aside from Portal of Earth, there are items and effects that also allow traveling backwards: * Lamp's Magic Carpet, which is mutually exclusive with Future Cat's Time Machine. These always backtrack 30 floors. * Aeroplane Chess can be found in Gods' Chessboard with the God of Thieves title. This backtracks 20 floors. * In Hell Frontier, an Abandoned Portal exit my be found before 30F. If it is powered with Fire Elemental Crystals, the entry may be found some floors later, usually 20. Powering the entry with Fire Elemental Crystals will allow travel back to the exit one time. * A Limited Edition Broom may be purchased in Saint's Tower for a 15 floor backtrack. * The Confinement Cage boots may be found in Dracula's Castle or Eden's Land. While equipped, the active skill Back in Time is available, which backtracks 3-5 floors per use based on the upgrade level of the boots. * The Opticus (Brown) in Erathia casts a Portal of Earth whose effect is the same as the scroll. * The Entropy Ship in Chaos Abyss allows you to travel 3 floors back per rank of the Chaos Drive sacrificed, and allows a back travel of 20 floors if a Special Chaos Drive is sacrificed. * The Transmission Stone carried by Paladin when he is the main Gumball backtracks 15 floors. Category:Backtrack